


November Charlie

by R2R



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-24
Updated: 2004-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Ливень, потоп, наводнение





	

**Author's Note:**

> Из старенького, перетаскиваю сюда из ЖЖ. 2004 год.

Нет, ну куда ты денешься с этого-то холма?  
Кругом потоп, кругом вода, небо сошло с ума.  
Зонт прогибается от дождя, ветер сбивает с ног.  
Как цапля, стоишь на одной ноге, а туфлю унёс поток.

Да, но куда ты денешься с этих-то вот ветвей?  
Может, где есть ещё земля - поди, доплыви, проверь,  
Плыла бы в зонтике по волнам, искать себе кров и твердь,  
Да горе - некому подсказать, потому что утоп медведь.

Нет, а куда ты денешься с этих вот облаков?  
Там, где стояли и холм, и дуб, теперь совсем глубоко.  
Мокрое платье, как мокрый флаг, плещется на ветру.  
Новэмбэр-Чарли, лети вперёд, не выпусти зонт из рук.

Так вышло по слову, ну, вспоминай, что орала сквозь облака?  
Чтоб тепло, и сухо, и навсегда - ни капли, ни ветерка?  
Ну пусть, кто хочет, теперь в эфир швыряет метеосводки -  
Нет, ну куда ты денешься с этой подводной лодки?


End file.
